


Zero Down OAC

by orphan_account



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Johnny's a hot mess, and he needs a car.Daniel happens to walk by the Loan Officer's office.An alternate reintroduction.





	Zero Down OAC

 

 

 

_**Cole's on Van Nuys** _

 

"I'm sorry Mr. Lawrence. With this kind of credit, the only rate we could give you would be astronomical. You'd pay more for the financing than you would for the car."

"Look, that's - that's fine."

"No, we really can't in good conscience sell you anything. Not to mention your delinquency... we just can't take that kind of risk."

"But I mean, there must be _something_ you can do."

"There really isn't."

And it was official, Johnny had visited every dealership in the valley. From greasy used car lots to luxury motors. Even the trade in lots weren't within his grasp.

"Fine. That's just fine. I'll take my business elsewhere."

"Good luck Mr. Lawrence."

 

 

 

There was of course, one place left. Or rather one dealer, with a couple locations.

And it was stupid to think LaRusso was even at any of the lots. He was successful, the owner, he didn't need to be anywhere he didn't want to.

Besides, what were the chances Johnny would happen to pick the lot that LaRusso even frequented?

When Johnny took in consideration of all the factors, his chances were pretty good.

 

 

 

"Good morning, Mr. Lawrence. What brings you in today?"

The brown haired woman was attractive, her bright eyes lively.

"Oh, you know." Johnny hedged suddenly, a little embarrassed.

And Johnny wasn't awkward around babes. Only, she was so elegant. Everything about her screamed _Rich!_ in a way even his rich nouveau mom hadn't managed.

It was apparent she was old money. Like Sid, like Ali.

"Right, a car. I guess I meant, why'd you skip right from the showroom to my office? People usually pick out a car first. Though I don't blame you for wanting to skip the sales pitch. Salesman aren't my favorite either."

Somehow, her ease seemed to loosen him up.

"Well, I have credit problems." Johnny cringed, just a little.

"Well," she parroted, friendly, "Why don't we see what we can do. I'm Amanda."

"Yeah, hi." Johnny said shortly, and sunk down further in his seat.

This was the worst part - the 'evaluation' part, the judging part.

"I'll just plug in your information...."

And Johnny could tell when it was hopeless. Her face became all pinched in concentration.

"Can I ask why you're looking for a car?"

"Look, I know it doesn't look good." Johnny began, from a position of strength, "Mine broke down. I need it for work. Without it I can't work. I got bills, child support payments. I know I'm way behind but I'll prioritize this payment and I won't fall behind. I can't afford a repossession either."

"It's really up to the bank. Do you have cash down, or just anything? Even a trade-in, no matter how bad?"

Johnny shook his head. Still, this was further than he'd gotten with anyone else.

"When you say cash down, how much are you talking?" He didn't have the money of course. But he had one more cheque coming - if he didn't get ripped off. If he didn't eat, and didn't pay rent...living in a car wouldn't be the absolute worst. The child support was a no go - that would be paid no matter what, Johnny would make sure of it.

"How much you got?" The woman asked, like she didn't really expect much but was willing to try.

Johnny respected her for it.

"Maybe 500. I could, um, get it in about a week."

A whole week he'd be without work, but he could worry about that later. It was like trying to put a bandaid on a gushing wound.

She frowned.

"A down payment gives us a little more leeway. Let me walk the lot quick and see. We don't have all the trade ins logged yet. Why don't you get a coffee and make yourself comfortable."

And with that she was gone.

Johnny barred himself from feeling hope.

 

 

 

By the time they turned the corner, big glass window hiding nothing, it was too late.

"Yeah Babe, I'll see you later." The woman - Amanda - said, and turned to kiss his cheek before turning back away.

Johnny ducked a second too late, falling out of his chair in the process.

Still, LaRusso's quick eyes caught him almost immediately.

His smile dimmed, his shoulders tensed. Johnny swallowed nervously despite himself. Covered the side of his face with his hand and pretended he didn't see him.

It didn't work of course. Because LaRusso never did what you expected him to do.

Although Johnny didn't see it, he could tell that Daniel had ducked past his girl to get first in the door. Pushing it open with real force, voice abnormally loud in the small office.

"Johnny Lawrence."

Johnny tried for surprise, but subtle cringe no doubt overtook it.

"LaRusso, what a surprise, never saw you there."

The woman was watching aptly, but she didn't say anything, no doubt still puzzling their connection.

"Yeah, I noticed. What are you doing here?" The last part was unintentionally sharp, because the woman immediately hissed 'Daniel' and he corrected himself, "I mean, uh, obviously you're here for a car. It's our pleasure. Let's see what you got."

And then LaRusso was behind the desk and looking at the sad state of Johnny's life written in cold hard facts.

Johnny could only just keep from taking off. He was looking for an opening, to be honest.

"Hm." LaRusso said disdainfully, then sat down more heavily.

Amanda cleared her throat and came to stand beside Johnny.

 "I'm really sorry Mr. Lawrence," the woman said, and touched his arm, "but I don't think there's anything we can do for you."

"Hm." Daniel said with more gravity, more furrowed brow.

Johnny nodded, feeling familiar humiliation overtake him. Only this time it was worse, with _Daniel LaRusso_ a couple of feet away.

"Thanks." He said, quiet and maybe a little strangled, before quickly turning tail.

"Now hold on a minute~!" He could hear from the behind him and pretended not to.

He wasn't staying so Daniel LaRusso could rub it in.

LaRusso caught up with him a ways down the hallway. Because what was Johnny thinking? Daniel never let anything go.

Johnny mentally gathered his tattered pride around him, ready for an onslaught.

"I mean, there's gotta be something we can do. For old times' sake?" And the charmingly off kilter smile was familiar.

It was the same one that had charmed Ali.

"I know my finan-" Johnny began, before Daniel could make fun of him.

"We'll figure it out, just - come back to the room, please?"

Johnny didn't trust it. And he felt...embarrassed. It didn't stop him from following LaRusso back into the small space when he grabbed Johnny's lapel and pulled him along.

The woman cleared her throat when they intruded, in confusion no doubt, and Daniel gave a put upon sigh.

"I'll take it from here."

She gave him a look but began to gather her stuff.

"And I will go for my lunch break. Want anything?"

 

 

 

Across the desk from one another it was some moments before they broke stare.

"You don't need to be embarrassed." Daniel said, surprisingly without taunt.

"I'm not embarrassed." Johnny refuted hotly.

"Yeah, and your face is naturally just as red as a baboon's ass."

The comparison made Johnny choke a little and he hated that he could already feel his face getting hotter.

"If you're just going to -"

"I'm sorry, okay? You just...caught me a little off guard. I'm not trying to make things hard for you Johnny." Daniel said, in his 'holier than thou' voice of reason that inflamed Johnny.

He settled though, still not really believing that Daniel was going to help him.

"I can't carry my tools on the bus." Johnny began defensively, "Or weren't you going to ask me why I don't take the bus?"

"Tools huh...you a handyman? I always had an inkling you'd be good with your hands." And the way Daniel said it, without derision, without looking down on it, gave Johnny an unexpected twinge.

"Thanks." He said shortly.

"Where you work out of?" Daniel continued.

"Reseda." Johnny answered, with some trepidation.

That momentarily brought Daniel up short which made Johnny fidget, but then Daniel was talking again. Which is when Johnny realized that in a round about way Daniel was trying to _soothe_ him.

"What happened to your old car?" Daniel asked.

"Totalled." Johnny stated, without supplying context.

Suddenly irritated with himself for falling into Daniel's mind games.

"Look, all the cars on the trade in lot are pretty pricey this time around -"

"Don't you have to walk the lot to know that?" Johnny asked impetuously, just to be contrary.

"Well," Daniel scoffed in that arrogant way of his, "I don't. I know my stock. If there were something a little cheaper...well, here's what I can do for you - "

And here Daniel took a long look at him, as if deciding what Johnny was worth - or maybe just what it was worth to have his old rival under his thumb, crushed.

"I can provide a loaner."

"Right, and how much are you gonna charge me?" Johnny spat unwisely before reigning it back in.

Daniel gave him a very pointed look that seemed to say, 'it doesn't matter how much does it? Because you'll _have_ to'.

"For a loaner? No charge. It's technically for our customers but you know - prospective customer." Daniel gestured at him theatrically.

"No charge?" Johnny asked, equal parts humbled and riled. "You'd really just let me..."

"Well, I mean, I got your number don't I?" Daniel smiled then, widely and genuine, "I'd be able to find you."

"And how long..." Johnny asked, voice a little gruff.

"As long as you need." Daniel said, magnanimously.

Johnny didn't want to - but he really had no choice but to accept.

It was charity - pure and simple. Johnny was choking on his pride and still, when Daniel extended his hand Johnny had to shake it.

"Thanks. Thank you. That's..." Johnny trailed off, unable to look Daniel in the eyes suddenly.

"You know Johnny - John - I just wanted to let you know. I don't blame you for what happened back then. I know it was your sensei. I know it was Cobra Kai."

Johnny internally cringed, and privately raged against the words. He hated most that they were true, that Daniel recognized it and thus recognized Johnny's own weakness and ability to be lead.

He cleared his throat and stood up.

"I can't promise anything fancy." Daniel lamented.

Johnny only nodded shortly.

"Don't worry, I'll find a color that looks good on blondes." Daniel cracked unexpectedly causing Johnny to look up at him, "You look...ha, well, still got those golden locks."

Johnny bristled at the implication, that he didn't live up to his youth.

"Same old LaRusso." Johnny returned, meaning it as an insult.

And maybe the difference was that he'd gotten used to seeing Daniel's face over the years in car ads and on billboards. Still, Daniel hadn't needed to imply that the ravages of time had been unkind. And Johnny just had to take it. Because Daniel was doing him a favor.

The atmosphere was noticeably tenser and for a second Johnny was worried Daniel might retract his offer. But then he relaxed, and smiled, speaking in a smooth dulcet tone,

"Well, let's get you into something comfortable."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
